leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Randuins Omen
Kostenanalyse * ist goldeffizient, abgesehen von den aktiven und passiven Effekten. Ähnliche Gegenstände }} Notizen * Wenn es sich beim Angriff um einen gewöhnlichen kritischen Treffer handelt, verursacht dieser 160 % des Angriffsschadens des Angreifers an Schaden. ** Wenn der Gegner besitzt, steigt der Schaden auf 180 % (statt der üblichen 225 %) an. * , , und sind die einzigen Gegenstände, die das Angriffstempo reduzieren können. Die Angriffstempoverringerungen von und stapeln nicht miteinander, sie stapeln allerdings multiplikativ mit auf einen kombinierten Wert von . * Schadensreduktion von kritischen Treffern, verringert keinen Fähigkeitsschaden, auch, wenn diese das Symbol für verwenden. Strategie * ist ein starker Gegenstand Champions, die gut mit kritischer Trefferchance synergieren, wie , oder . Altes Symbol Randuins Omen item alt.png‎|Randuins Omen Trivia .]] * trägt das Wappen der -Dynasty von Demacia. * ist nach dem Riotmitarbeiter Robin 'Randuin' Liao benannt. * Randuins Omen active effect's debuff is named Black Omen, possibly a reference to the floating palace bearing the same name from the game Chrono Trigger. * ist der einzige Gegenstand, der speziell die Menge an erlittenen kritischen Schaden verringern kann. Versionsgeschichte + + = ** + + + = * Leben von 350 auf 400 erhöht. V7.9: * + + + = ** + + = * Leben von 500 auf 350 reduziert. * Reduzierter Schaden von kritischen Treffern von -10% auf -20% erhöht. * Verlangsamung von 35% auf 55% erhöht. * Verlangsamungsdauer von 4 auf 2 Sekunden reduziert. V6.3: * Gesamtkosten von auf reduziert. * Leben von 450 auf 500 erhöht. V5.22: * Gesamtkosten von auf erhöht. * Leben von 400 auf 450 erhöht. V5.16: * Neues Bild. * Gesamtkosten: 2850 Gold ⇒ 2700 Gold * Leben: 500 ⇒ 400 * Rüstung: 70 ⇒ 60 * Dauer der Verlangsamung: 2 (+0,5 % zusätzliche Rüstung + 0,5 % zusätzliche Magieresistenz) Sekunden ⇒ 4 Sekunden * Verringert eingehenden kritischen Schaden um 10 %. V4.20: * Gesamtkosten: 3000 Gold ⇒ 2850 Gold * Kombinationskosten: 1000 Gold ⇒ 800 Gold V4.18: * Angriffstempoverringerung: 10 % ⇒ 15 % V4.10: * Angriffsgeschwindigkeitsverlangsamung von 15% auf 10% reduziert. * Lauftempoverlangsamung bei eingehendem Treffer entfernt. V4.2: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den , Begleiter der Leere und kleine Spinnen nicht von der Verlangsamung betroffen waren. V3.10: * Die Dauer der passiven Verlangsamung wurde von 1,5 auf 1 Sekunde verringert. * Die Kombinationskosten wurden von 3100 auf 3000 Gold verringert (die Gesamtkosten bleiben unverändert). V3.04: * Die Angriffstempo-Verringerung wurde von 20 % auf 15 % verringert. V1.0.0.152: * + + = * Gesamtkosten von auf erhöht. * Kombinationskosten von auf erhöht. * Leben von 350 auf 500 erhöht. * Rüstung von 75 auf 70 reduziert. * Lebensregeneration entfernt. * Abklingzeitverringerung entfernt. * : ** Chance auf Verlangsamung von 20% auf 100% erhöht. ** Verlangsamungsdauer von 3 auf 1,5 Sekunden reduziert. ** Angriffsgeschwindigkeitsverlangsamung von 35% auf 20% reduziert. ** Lauftempoverlangsamung von 35% auf 10% reduziert. * Dauer der Aktiven von 1 + Rüstung)}} + Magieresistenz)}} Sekunden auf 2 + + erhöht. V1.0.0.139: * Die Kurzinfos aktualisiert sich jetzt dynamisch. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die falsche Wirkdauer der Verlangsamung in der Kurzinfo angezeigt bekam V1.0.0.116: * ist jetzt eine erforderliche Komponente. * Die Rüstung wurde von 55 auf 75 erhöht. * Die gesamten Goldkosten wurden von 2775 auf 3075 erhöht. V1.0.0.115: * Gesamtkosten von auf reduziert. * Rüstung von 80 auf 55 reduziert. * Leben von 300 auf 350 erhöht. V1.0.0.111: * Die Abklingzeitverringerung wurde von 8 % auf 5 % verringert. V1.0.0.107: * Die Rüstung wurde von 90 auf 80 verringert. * Die Abklingzeitverkürzung wurde von 15 % auf 8 % verringert. V1.0.0.100: * Die Kurzinfo wurde aktualisiert, um die Stärke der Verlangsamung richtig wiederzugeben. V1.0.0.97: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der aktivierbare Effekt nicht als „einmalig“ gewertet wurde. V1.0.0.96: * Ein Problem wurde behoben, durch das, das Angriffstempo nicht korrekt verlangsamt haben. V1.0.0.83: Zum Spiel hinzugefügt * + + = * +300 Leben * +90 Rüstung * +25 Lebensregeneration alle 5 Sekunden. * 15% Abklingzeitverringerung. * Verlangsamt Lauftempo und Angriffsgeschwindigkeit naher Einheiten um 35% für 1 + Rüstung)}} + Magieresistenz)}} Sekunden (60 Sekunden Abklingzeit). }} Referenzen cs:Randuin's Omen en:Randuin's Omen es:Presagio de Randuin fr:Présage de Randuin pl:Omen Randuina ru:Randuin's Omen zh:兰顿之兆 Kategorie:Verlangsamung Gegenstände